1. Field of the Invention
In general, the present invention relates to board game systems where a human player can play against a computerized opponent. The present invention also relates to automated figures that have preprogrammed movements controlled by a computer processor.
2. Prior Art Description
Board games have been in existence for many hundreds of years. In that period of time, thousands of board games have been invented. Most all board games are designed to be played by multiple players. Some board games require more than two players to play. However, a great many board games, such as chess, checkers, and backgammon, are designed to be played by only two players.
With the advent of microprocessor technology, board game manufacturers quickly developed computerized board games that enable a human player to play against a computerized opponent. In this manner, a person can play games like chess whenever they desire, without having to locate a human opponent. The marketplace is now replete with various board games and board game simulations that enable a human player to play against a computerized opponent. Some computerized board games are purely software based, wherein a simulation of the board game is produced on a computer screen and the entire game is played through a computer. Other computerized game boards exist that utilize real game pieces on real game boards. In such computerized board games, a player moves his/her own pieces as well as the opposing pieces. The movement of the opposing pieces is decided by a computer that is tracking movements on the game board. For example, there exist several electronic chess games that use real chess pieces. The computer controls lights on the chessboard to instruct the human player where to move the chess pieces on behalf of the computerized player.
There are also board game systems that exist where real playing pieces on a real board game are physically moved by a computer. Commercial chess games are available that automatically move chess pieces on a game board by using electromagnets under the chessboard. Although such games are fun to watch and play, they are extremely sophisticated and very expensive. Such game board systems are therefore economically impractical for a majority of the consuming public.
The present invention is a game board system where a human player can play against a computerized opponent. A computer controlled animated character is positioned next to the game board. The animated character pretends to move electronically produced representations of game pieces on the game board. However, in reality, the animated character does not touch the game board. The animated figure gives the appearance that it is physically playing the game. However, no sophisticated control system is needed to control the animated character and the game board system can be manufactured very inexpensively. The present invention game board system is described and claimed below.